oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Void mage helm
Math for void: (because it should be somewhere, but is apparently too complex for the main page) Attack rolls are derived from the following formula: max attack roll = A*(B+64), where A is effective level and B is the relevant equipment bonus. Simply put, tbhe higher your max attack roll, the more accurate you are. Void is odd, because it applies to the 'A' stat, rather than the 'B' stat, which most other equipment does (i.e. god capes give +10 magic attack). However, with a little algebra, we can calcuate the amount equipment bonus void effectively provides. Let V be the equipment bonus void would need to provide to replace its current effect (increasing effective level by 30%). Then, A*(B+64 + V) = 1.3*A*(B+64) = A*1.3(B+64) = A*(B+64)+0.3(B+64) It can easily be seen that V = 0.3(B+64) in this equation. Thus, void mage provides aproximately 0.3B+19.2 magic attack bonus. The highest magic attack bonus available from the remaining armor slots is from spectral spirit shield (+20), enternal boots (+8), seers ring(i) (+12), 3rd age ammy (+15), and god cape (+10); +65 in total. Therefore, void magic can only provide up to +38.7 effective magic attack bonus, less than mystic (as claimed). These figures may be slightly off because void's effect on effective level is rounded down before being used in the calculation of max attack roll. I found the combat formula here: http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,712,65587452,goto,1 02:19, February 22, 2017 (UTC) about accuracy ^ now 45% acc increase Mod ash guesses it only affects magic level so 99*1.45 or with boosts 109*arcane prayer*1.45. https://twitter.com/jagexash/status/780883711105626112 And here full formula explained http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,712,65587452,goto,1 I calculated max rolls with Trident of the swamp and bis gear +augury. 109 magic lvl - Ahrim's wins cos gets dmg% gear *ahrim's max acc roll 32 928 *void's 32 376 120 magic - Void loses, has bigger roll but cos doesnt get as much dmg% gear *ahrim's max acc roll 36 064 *void's 36 348 70 magic *cba Ahrims 15+k probs 42 magic not a big difference just go with mystics, rfd gloves and dmg% gear *I don't know what you would be casting against with over 100 magic (dragons, ) *Mystic +45 attack bonus +10 staff _ 4998 max roll w/ pray +10% *Void +10 from staff _ 5544 max roll w/ pray +10% Conclusion Ahrim's better at dps. Ahrim's benefits more from slayer/salve.' Ancestral superior.' Void mage only for people who don't have/want Ahrim's top & bottom or want low inv switches and use magic against something with over 400 magic level and have magic level of 90+. For med+ level accounts accuracy against opponents is not very important to puruse. Always choose dmg%. Magic lvl * (Magic def bonus + 64) = max magic def roll for NPCs NPC w/ 1 magic vs lvl 1 mage player --- 1 * (0 + 64) = 64 def roll vs player's accuracy at lvl 1 magic 9 * (0 + 64) = 576, *'hit change '''1 - (defense+2)/x(Attack+1) **1- (64+2) / 2* (576+1) = '''94%' **No point in magic accuracy at low levels or high if opponent has 1 magic lvl.